Mineral Line Up
'Mineral Line Up '''is the eighteenth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred third episode overall. Plot The episode start with group of zealots, led by Bob the Ragelot, surrounding an unseen object and slicing and stomping it (even uttering an angry mob-esque manner) at the mineral field and pylon. However, it turns out that they are just getting rid of rock plate blocking the ramp. After that, they make a warcry, and several of them flex their muscles and eat a slice of raw steak—as if they are having a roid rage. Another does a push-up with gateway weighing on his back. A medivac dropship arrives, dropping three marines behind the mineral field to shoot mining probes down in cheesing tactic. When zealots are alerted, more marines appear to finish the probes. Angered in response, they charge at the terran and leap-attack. However, only one zealot walks through the narrow passage in a mineral field gap and dies at marines' close attack range, followed by line of zealots in same result. The remaining zealots and probes finally rush in, but the marines quickly depart via dropship. They are met by disruptor's purification nova although it is supposed to pulverize marines in single explosion. Bob survives the blast, as the only zealot alive. He looks at the disruptor in disappointment. Humiliated, the disruptor floats away, saying "reboot in progress." Epilogue While Bob is still sitting in his another defeat, somebody throws a ball of paper and empty can on him. It turns out that Sgt. Patches and Crackhead on the medivac dropship taunting with his bottom patch and laughing at the zealot, respectively. Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Zealots * Probes * Medivac dropship * Marines * Disruptor * Sgt. Patches * Crackhead Trivia * This is the last time Bob the Ragelot loses his zealot squad. ** Though being a zealot, he still survives as an important character in StarCrafts. * This is the second time a zealot removes an obstacle since "Nucleared". * This is the second time the marines cheese the mining probes after being transported from medivac dropship since "Burning Tide Part 1". * This is the second time a protoss character eats something. First was done by Karax in "Kerrigan & Karax". * One of the zealots in the line is using a smartphone, ninth from the last. * Crackhead meets Bob for the third time after their first encounter in "Burning Tide Part 2" preceded then "Alliance Part 3". In-game References * It would be a disadvantage for close-combat units to attack ranged units with a very narrow passage, such as mineral field gap, since only one small unit can pass through it. Cultural references * Group of zealots uttering a victory cry after the rock plate is removed is a reference to animated meme Supa Hot Fire ''done by the rappers. The group cheer from the ''Supa Hot Fire ''video is played. * The scene of zealots attacking the marines from above is a reference to the intro of 2003 animated series, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes